A different Kind of Glee
by FinchelEG3
Summary: What if Will and Shelby Married and had two children Twins Noah and Rachel. Noah is on the football team and Rachel is captain of the Cheerio's. Finchel from the start. So Finchel as the power couple rule the school along with Rachel's twin Noah and her best friend Quinn fabray.
1. Chapter 1- Finding out

**A/N: So this is just an idea I had that seemed kind of good so I wanted to try it out anyway hope you enjoy here's chapter 1.**

Rachel is in her sophomore year of High school and life is pretty damn good. She lives in a big house with all her family. She is loved by her Parents, siblings, Boyfriend and friends. She is captain of the cheerio's and she was dating the quarterback, captain if the football team.

Rachel had been best friends with Quinn since she was 2 years old or so her parents had told her anyway because she obviously couldn't remember.

Rachel had been Dating Finn for three months now. Well secretly dating. Having a very over protective father who just happened to be your teacher did have it's drawbacks. But she still loved her Daddy very much even if this spanish class was especially boring. However Finn was getting impatient, he wanted everyone to know they had dated the whole summer.

Just as Rachel was about to get lost in thought the bell rings signalling the end of class.

The sound of chairs scraping across the floor filled the room as all the students left in a hurry.

"Rachel, could I speak to you for a moment" Mr schue asks. So Rachel makes her way to the front of the classroom and stands by his desk waiting for everyone to leave, when it's just her and her father she says

"yes Daddy?"

"You looked kind of like you weren't paying attention today, are you okay? is something bother you because you know you tell me anything sweetie?" He asks.

"No Daddy I'm fine, sorry I got distracted in your class" He smiles at her as long as your okay he pulls her in for a big hug and she smiles as her face hits his chest.

"I love you Daddy" she says into his warm chest.

"You you to honey" He says placing a warm kiss on top of her head "Now go and make sure you have a good lunch I'll see you later" he says releasing her.

she smiles "Okay Daddy bye." she hurries out of the class to meet Finn and Quinn.

"Hey guys" Rachel says to them.

"Hey Rachel, I'm sorry but I have to go meet Sam I'll see you later bye" Quinn says leaving before Rachel has a chance to reply.

"And then there were two" Finn says smiling at Rachel.

"You wanna go get some lunch?" Rachel asks.

"I have a better idea" he says grinning while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really, Because I happen to know a excellent janitors closet just down the hall." She says winking at him and turning and walking to the previously mentioned Janitors closet, with Finn following close behind.

They enter the janitors closet one behind the other, once inside Finn immediately wraps his large muscular arms around Rachel's waist.

**Rachel's pov:**

"Mhh I've been waiting to do that all day" Finn murmurs into my hair

"Well I've been waiting to do this all day" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and bring his face down to mine for a passionate kiss.

I feel his hands slide further down pulling my body as close to his as possible.

"Mhh" I moan.

I then feel him slide his tongue into my mouth and I let out another involuntary moan. God my boyfriend is such as good kisser.

We continue like this for quite some time until...

**Will's pov:**

After my conversation with Rachel I decided to look at her last home work, I grade it frowning it's a B- she's usually a straight A student. Me and Shelby aren't usually those pushy parents that push heir children to get only As all the time I mean look at Noah but Rachel she's just always s gotten them. Despite my conversation with her today I know there is something going on with her there has been for a while now it's like she keeping something from me but I don't know what. I've noticed she's a lot closer with that Hudson boy lately. Maybe he's just a bad influence.

Shaking my head I get up to go meet Shelby for lunch.

On my way I'm walking down a corridor when I hear moaning, being a high school teacher this is pretty common what with teenagers and their hormones. I open the Janitor's closet expecting to prevent another teenage pregnancy when I find MY DAUGHTER. Pressed up against one FINN HUDSON. That's my baby girl in front of me with a boy, I also notice his hands are way to low for my liking. I clear my throat.

**Rachel's pov:**

I hear someone clear their throat how embarrassing I've just been caught making out with my boyfriend God I hope my parents don't find out. I think.

Me and Finn pull apart and I turn around to see oh my God my Dad. And he is certainly not looking very impressed.

"D...Daddy" I stutter "we were just..."

"I know exactly what you were just doing Rachel" He says sternly looking right in to my eyes. I feel tears come to my eyes bu to fight to keep them in.

"Sir I'm sorry sir" Finn says speaking for the first time.

My Dad doesn't even knowledge him.

"I sorry Daddy" I say

"Go to my office NOW both of you I'm going to get your mother" my Dad says without even looking at me. He walks off and I turn to Finn, who just puts on a small smile that I know is forced and takes my hand leading me to the office.

There is a small couch in the corner I know I've been in this office countless times. There's also Daddy's chair on one side of his desk and two chairs on the other side that's where Finn and I sit and several book shelves. The office is decorated in natural colors so it's comfortable and homey just like Daddy when he hugs me. Only I don't expect he'll be hugging me again he hates me he couldn't even look at me. That's when I finally let the tears fall.

Finn looks at me and seeing my tears moves his chair closer so it is right next to mine. He wraps me in his arms but I just continue to cry "Hey shh it's okay he'll get over it" Finn says Kissing my head where my face is buried in his chest.

"No it's not, He me" I sob

"No he doesn't Rach your Dad loves you okay he was just shocked"

"No he couldn't even look at me" I continue to sob.

"Shh" Finn says gentle rocking me "He doesn't hate you your Dad he loves you Rach" He repeats kissing my forehead with I have finally removed from his chest.

Just them the door opens to reveal my Mom and Dad. I look up at Daddy and he walks over to where I'm sat and crouches in front of me looking into my eyes. And taking both if my hands in his larger ones.

"Baby you know I don't hate you okay" He says leaning up to kiss my forehead.

He then walks around the desk taking his seat on the other side. My Mom stands beside him.

"Now" He starts.

"Are you two together, or are you dare I say it just fooling around?" He continues.

"DADDY, of course we're together I would never do that" I defend outraged and somewhat hurt by his accusations.

"Oh thank God" Both my parents say at once.

"You know usually when two students are caught like that they would automatically be put in detention" My Mom says.

"However I think as this is the first time and I was the only one who saw we can let you off just this once" My Dad say grinning at me.

"Thank-you Daddy" I say.

"Yea thanks sir" Finn says.

"It's quite alright,you can go now Finn I just need to have a talk with my daughter"

Finn quickly stands up then bends down to kiss my cheek before leaving. I look at Daddy and he stands up gesturing towards the couch in the corner, so I stand up and walk towards the couch with him.

"I think I have some papers I need to grade I'll see you later honey" My moms says looking at me before sharing a look with my Dad and leaving. Papers to grade as if I think to myself.

Daddy sits down and I sit right next to him as close as I can be without sitting on his lap. He smiles at me planting a kiss on top of my head and wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him.

"Sweetie you know you can tell me anything okay and no matter what you say I will always love you, there nothing you can say that's going to change that okay?" He asks I nod into his shoulder.

"I love you to Daddy" He smiles and kisses my head.

"So this thing with Finn is that why your grades are slipping?" He gentle asks.

"No"

"Rachel I need you to be honest with me"

"I am"

"So why have your grades been slipping?"

I look up at him biting my lip a nervous habit of mine.

"Stop that" He says motioning towards my lips with a nod of his head. "You can tell me okay whatever it is"

I nod "Okay…It's because…of…you" I reluctantly whisper getting quitter and quitter. "What do you mean?" He asks carefully. I look at his face and the tears come down my face "I'm sorry Daddy" I say starting to cry.

"Shh Baby shhh it's okay I'm just surprised" I crawl into his lap and he wraps both his arms around me kissing my forehead before he pulls me against his chest. He starts rocking my side to side until I stop crying.  
"I'm sorry Daddy" I whisper

"oh no shhh Baby girl I don't want to hear you apologise okay?" I nod.

"How about you tell me up Baby?" I nod.

"I was just scared to tell you about Finn, because I thought you would over react after what happened with Jessie you told me to wait till I was six-teen to date anyone else. But I really like Finn Daddy and I think he really likes me to." I explain.

"Okay Baby you never ever have to be afraid to tell me anything ever again okay?" He tells me. "Okay" I say my voice cracking.

"And Jessie was older then you, much to old in fact I really don't mind it you want yo date before your six-teen okay I just want you to be happy." He says.

"Thank-you Daddy I love you" I say with tears falling down my cheeks. He pulls my head down to rest on his shoulder and strokes my hair saying "I love you too honey" then kisses my head. As someone walks in the door.

"Oh Hey Emma" He says to the person who entered. I lift my head from his shoulder to see Ms. Pillsbury-Howell the school guidance counsellor.

"Hello Will I was just coming to see if you knew where Rachel was as she didn't turn up to her afternoon class but I can see she's been with you." She says.

"Yea I just had a few things I really needed to talk to my daughter about, sorry I'll have her back in class by the start of her next period. What's your next class honey?" he says directing the last part to me

"English" I simply say

"With Mom" He asks I nod.

"Okay that's fine as long as you do" she says leaving. Me and Daddy stay in silence for a few minutes before he says

"He does you know?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Finn. He really likes you" He tells me

"How would you know that?" I ask teasingly.

"Well he kissed you cheek before he left and he was holding when you were crying before, he doesn't just like you he cares about you" He tells me.

"You really thinks so?" I ask

"Of course you really think I would have let him out of this office alive if he didn't" He says jokingly. I just giggle.

"There it is my favourite sound in the whole wide world." He says. He then picks up my hand in his and kisses it.

"You have really big hands Daddy" I say smiling

"Do you know what big hands are good for?" he asks me smiling.

"No what is it Daddy?" I ask shaking my head.

"Tickling" he whispers in my ear and starts to tickle my sides.

"Ahh DADDY Daddy no stop" I squeal giggling. He eventually stops.

"Okay what say after school today I drive you home and we watch a movie together just you and me pumpkin" He says gentle kissing my nose.

"I love that" I say wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Do you have cheerio practise today?" he asks I shake my head in response.

"Okay you better get off to your next class the bells about to ring. Come back here at the end of the day and I'll take you home okay. I'll tell your mother Noah's taking her home today." I smile and give him one more hug saying

"I love you Daddy". "love you too Now get to class"

I walk out of his office with a smile on my face feeling very different to how I did when I went in there. I guess having your Dad teach at your school did have some advantages after all. But my Dad was just all kinds of awesome like that. And that's why I love him so much. He so great I can even talk to him about boys and stuff and he doesn't get uncomfortable and tell me to ask Mom. I was always a Daddy's girl growing up and he always said he didn't us to lose that relationship when I was a teenager so I guess that's why were so close.

I smile seeing Finn and Noah coming down the hall towards me. "Hey Chelie" Noah says coming and giving me a hug. "Hello Noah" I say he had always called me that we have always been close I guess.

"Everything alright with Dad?" He asks me I just nod and go hug Finn.

"I've been replaced" Noah jokes "Well I'm going to English before all of the making out commences" He jokes more "See you later Princess." He says to me before leaving.

"How did it go?" Finn askes.

"Great" I say leaning up to kiss him.

"Everything is perfect now we can show everyone were together but we should really get to class" I say. We walk to class holding hands smiling and talking.

Normally I sit in between Quinn and Noah but Noah and Finn swapped so I could sit next to Finn it's great. Half way through the class Mom walks over and says

"Everything okay Honey?" to me

"Yea Mom everything is great" I answer she just smiles and walks back to her desk. About ten minutes later Daddy walk in and smiles at me before having a quiet conversation with Mom.

At the end of the class Finn walks me to my locker to put my books away, once that's done he walks me to Daddy's office.

"Okay I'll call you later" Finn says gentle kissing my on the lips.

"Okay" I say smiling just then I see Daddy walking up behind Finn.

"Bye" I say gentle pecking his lips

"bye Rach" He says, he then nods to my Dad and walks off.

"Ready to go Baby" Daddy asks me.

"Uhuh" I say.

"That's funny" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Last time I checked Uhuh wasn't a word in the dictionary" I just send him a death glare. He then wraps an arm around my shoulders leading me to the black Mercedes I sit in the passenger side and he gets in the driver's side.

"You want a drink sweetheart?" he asks motioning towards the mini-fridge. I look in the fringe the wrinkle my nose and shake my head. Daddy just smiles

"What do you want, we'll stop on the way home"

"Pink lemonade? I ask"

"Okay we'll stop at 7/11 on the way home I'll even get some popcorn and chocolate as long as you don't tell your brother." I smile at him

"Dadddy, can we get some little marshmallows for hot chocolate please" I ask sweetly

"Of course baby."

**No one's pov:**

After stopping at 7/11 they arrive home. Will gets all the stuff out the car and locks it while Rachel check her Facebook, she finds out there is a party on Friday, she'll ask her parents if she can go later.

"Now which movie will it be Honey?"

"Um Daddy can we watch Funny Girl?" Rachel ask.

"Of course sweetheart." Will responds.

Rachel smile at him from where she's sat on the couch. He puts in the DVD and comes to sit next to her with the DVD remote in his hand we wraps the other arm around her shoulder. Just when he's about to press play they hear barking and in runs a big Husky and a tiny Pomeranian "Barbara" Rachel squeals as the tiny dog jumps on her lap. She and Noah got them as puppies for their 6th birthdays.

Rachel and Will snuggled up on the couch watching Funny Girl. When the Movie finishes Rachel asks "Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie you can ask me anything?"

"Well there's this party on Friday… and I was wondering if I could go?" She asks hopefully.

"I don't know sweetie a party?" he says sounding doubtful.

"Please Daddy I really want to go everyone who anyone on the popularity ladder is going to be there" She begs

"Where is it, whose party is it?" she smiles when he says this knowing she is getting somewhere.

"It's Matt Rutherford's party it's at his house he one of Noah's friends their on the football team together."

"I know exactly who he is…I'll talk to your mother about it okay?"

"Thank you Daddy" She smiles at him.

"Now go get started on your homework before Mom and Noah get home." He tells her. She gets up to but before she leaves the room he says.

"Rachel wait… come here, give me a kiss." She smiles and walk across the room before sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek.

"Now is Noah going to this party?" he asks

"I don't know probably" she says

"Well you can go" she smiles and hugs him

"Wait" he tells her "You can go if Noah's going too" She hugs him again

"Thank-you Daddy".

"Now homework" he say

"Okay" she replies kissing his cheek again before getting up and going to her room to do her homework.

**A/N: So what did you think that was the first chapter kind of long please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Can I go?

**A/N: So here is chapter two hope you enjoy don't forget to review. And sorry about all the mistakes. **

When Shelby and Noah arrive home Rachel is in her room doing homework, and Will is in his study grading Spanish homework.

With Rachel:

Rachel is sat at her desk doing math homework when there a knock at the door.

"Chele it me" says a voice Rachel instantly recognizes as Noah's

"Come in" Rachel calls. Getting up as Noah walks in she goes over to give him a big hug she wraps both her arms around his waist while he wraps one arm around her shoulders bringing her close to his chest, and the other around her waist.

"You okay Princess?" He asks.

"Yes Noah" she says

"Good" He says kissing the top of her head and releasing her from his warm embrace. They go over to sit on her bed facing one another.

"So are you going to Matt's party on Friday night?" She asks him.

"Yea. Course, he's my buddy."

"That's great" She says excited, grinning and tackling him onto the bed lying down in a big her with her face pressed against his shoulder. She's lying on top of him with his arms wrapped around her waist she tries to wrap her arms around his waist to but due to the fact he is lying on the bed she can only get half way.

"Why is that so great?" He asks confused by her excitement.

"Well Daddy said that if you're going then I can go too" She explains.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea princess, these parties they can be kind if dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you" He says concerned about her.

"Well if you're going I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it Noah" She says climbing off of him.

"I could not go" He tells her.  
"No Noah please don't do that I really want to go" She pleads with him using her puppy dog face knowing it's really hard for him to say no to it.

"Is Finn going with you?" Noah asks Rachel.

"Yes "she responds smiling shyly.

"Fine I'll go just be careful" Noah tells her.

"Thank You Noah" She squeals hugging him.

"Noah you know I love you but… I kind of have loads of homework" She tells him.

"Okay Princess see you later my Xbox is calling me." He kisses her cheek before leaving.

With Shelby in the kitchen making dinner:

Shelby is in the kitchen chopping the mushrooms for the spaghetti bolognaise they were having for dinner tonight.

"Hey, Shelb" Will says walking into the kitchen kissing her.

"Hello Will how are you?"

"I'm good you alright? I know we didn't really see each other at school today?"

"I'm fine Will. How's Rachel she seemed better when I saw her in English, I'm sure after your movie date she's even better." Shelby says smiling at Will just thinking how happy she is they are so close.

"Yea she's definitely better." Will agrees.

"She really needed that you know, it was really getting to her all the stress. She just needed some alone time with Daddy to make everything better." Shelby says kissing will's cheek.

"Yea I was really starting to worry about her" Will says.

"I know but sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy to spend some time with her one on one." Shelby says.

"I actually need to talk to you about something Shelb" Will says

"Alright what is it?" Shelby asks.

"Well Matt Rutherford, you know from the football team is having a party Friday night, Rachel asked me if she could go. Will says.

"But you told her no right?" Shelby starts to get concerned when he doesn't say anything.

"Right, Will?"

"Yea I did… At first but then I told her she could go"

"WHAT?" Shelby exclaims raising her voice.

"Look Shelby she really wants to go and I told her she can only go if Noah goes with her you know he'll look after her."

"But she's our Baby Girl Will what if something happens to her?" Shelby says.

"Alright I know I don't want her to go either but she look at me with those eyes and she looked so hopeful and she was so upset earlier I couldn't say no Shelb, I just want her to be happy."

"I know Will but we're high school teachers, we know what happens at those parties?"

"I know she's going to be devastated all her friends are going to be there and her brother, Noah's been going to these things for years" Will tells Shelby

"I know Will but their very different people he's so much more independent he's just a lot more tough but you know Rachel she has always been so protected and she really does wear her heart on her sleeve. I just don't think she's ready and I don't want her to get hurt" Shelby explained.

"I guess you're right, I don't even know if she really wants to go or if she just feels obligated you know because she's the head cheerio." Will Says.

After agreeing to tell Rachel at dinner that couldn't go to the party Will helped Shelby finish cooking dinner.

At dinner:

All of the Schuester family were sat around the table. With Rachel and Noah on one side sat side by side and Will opposite Rachel and Shelby opposite Noah.

"dis good Mom" Noah said shovelling the food into his mouth which earned him a look of disgust from both Rachel and Shelby.

"Thank You Sweetie" Shelby says.

"Noah don't talk with your mouth full" Will says

"Sorry Dad" Noah replies.

"Did you get all your homework finished Rachel?" Will asks her.

"Not all of it but I've done most of it I just have to finish my History and Drama." Rachel tells him.

"That's good sweetheart" Will says.

"Rachel remember you have you're vocal lesson tomorrow" Shelby reminds her

"Then after school you have dance and piano so make sure you get all your homework done tonight."

"Okay Mom" Rachel says.

"I really think both of you should join my glee club you really are very musically talented." Will tells them not for the first time.

"How many times to we have to tell you Dad? No Glee club is not cool neither of us are goanna join it'll just bring down our rep." Noah says. Will notices Rachel id biting her lip again at this question.

"I told you to stop that" He says gently while gesturing towards her lip. She stops immediately looking up at him saying.

"Sorry Daddy." He gently smiles but thinks she looks worried.

"Everything okay sweetie, you look worried." He asks her

"Everything's fine daddy, you worry way too much" She tells him. He just smiles even though he knows something is up with her she was fine when she went up to her room earlier. He just made a mental note to talk to her later.

Once everyone has finished eating and they are sat at the table talking.

"So Rachel," Shelby begins "I talked to your father about this party on Friday." She continues.

"What about it" Rachel asks.

"Well your father and I were talking and we don't think it would be best of you went after all." Shelby tells her as gently as possible.

"WHAT?" She exclaims outraged.

"But Daddy already said I could go"

"Well we both agreed that it's best if you don't, why we all don't go into the lounge now" Shelby says standing up and walking towards the door.

They all go into the lounge. Rachel and Noah are sat on a love seat while Will and Shelby are sat of the couch.

"It's not fair" Rachel moans.

"Rachel you're not going to hat party and that's the end of it" Shelby says sternly. Rachel looks at Will with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy" She says expecting him to fix everything because that's what he usually does.

"Come here Baby" He says seeing the tears in her eyes and slight tremble of her lip. She slowly walks across the room before sitting in between Will and Shelby, with her back to Shelby facing Will. Will smiles at her wrapping his arm around her shoulders cradling close to his chest and wrapping his other arm around her.

"I really want to go Daddy" She says removing her face from his chest "You said I could go earlier." She says with a slight pout. And the puppy dog face she knows he can't say no to. He lifts her onto his lap so that her face is at eye level and He can look into her eyes. Shelby moved down the sofa so that Noah could sit in Rachel's now empty seat.

"I know sweetie, I know I said you could go and I'm sorry but I shouldn't of said that until I had spoken to your mother okay I'm sorry Baby" he says kissing her cheek. She put her face in his shoulder.

"But Daddy…" She says "All my friends are going." "Please Daddy" She says looking pleadingly into his eyes. Will looks pleadingly at Shelby wanting to let her go. Shelby just rolls her eyes but smiles and nods at him.

"Baby" Will says.

"Yes Daddy" She mumbles into his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head.

"Look at me Baby" He says.

"You can go" He finally tells her. Her light up as a smile graces her face.

"Really?" She asks

"Of course Baby"

"Thank-you Daddy, I love you" She says giving him a big hug.

"I love you too Baby"

"How about we all watch some TV then" Shelby says.

"What do you two want to watch?" Will asks his children.

"I don't mind Princess can chose" Noah says.

"Dance Moms" Rachel says. Noah just throws his head back in horror so Rachel giggles.

"Oh you think that's funny do you I'll show you" He about to tickle Rachel when Will cuts in saying "Noah that's enough, you just leave tickling to the supreme tickler he says" earning another giggle from Rachel. Will them starts to tickle her.

"AHH NOO DAADDDDYY STOP" She screams. He eventually stops and gentle strokes her cheek gentle once before kissing her head.

"SHH, it starting" Rachel tells them all.

A couple hours later they all still on the couch talking laughing and relaxing. Shelby is sat on one end of the couch with Noah next her Rachel is next to him she's sat half on Will's lap still and half on the couch and partly on Noah lap. Because it's a large three seat couch so it's a struggle to fit all four of them on. Will is sat next to Rachel sort of.

There just watching America's next top model when they hear a noise.

"What is that?" Shelby asked

"It's my phone" Rachel says. The phone continues to ring on vibrate. She looks down to see its Finn calling her and smiles. Will looks over her shoulder to see who was ringing when it was Finn he says

"Go ring him back sweetie" She smiles at him.

"Thank you Daddy, I'm going to bed after I ring him"

"Okay sweet dreams sweetheart." Will says. She hugs him saying

"I love you Daddy" "Love you too Baby" He responds. She then leans over to hug Noah.

"Goodnight Noah Love you" She says to her brother.

"Love you too goodnight Princess." He says back to her.

She gets up hugs Shelby saying

"Night love you Mom"

"Love you to Baby" she says. Rachel then leaves and goes to her room to call Finn.

Rachel calls Finn and he answers on the second ring.

"Hey Rach" Finn says

"Hello Finn" She returns.

"Sorry I couldn't answer your call earlier"

"it's okay babe and it only took you two minutes to call me back so it doesn't really matter." He says.

"So can you go to the party?" Finn asks her.

"Yep I can't wait."

"Me either babe it's goanna be epic" Finn hears Rachel yawn

"You tired babe" He asks her.

"A bit" She says with another lawn. He laughs.

"Go to sleep babe I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want a lift to school?"

"As long as you don't mind?"

"Course not I'll see you tomorrow morning them."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: okay hope you enjoyed it please leave a review they motivate me to write.**


End file.
